La sorpresa inesperada que yo deseabA
by b.b.l spears yagami
Summary: aquí yacen los restos de William t. esperas amado hijo y excelente profesor – 1974- 1990 que descanse en paz. ¿que pasaría si tu madre leyera tu lapida y te quiera ver por ultima ves para festejar tu cumpleaños dime que arias?


La sorpresa inesperada que yo deseaba

Era un día nublado a las afueras de la cuidad de Londres donde estaba una mujer un poco mayor de edad de cabellera café de ojos azules de piel morena clara, esta mujer se dirigía al cementerio, donde fue sepultado su hijo ya había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de su hijo William.

Este día era especial para la madre de William, por qué en este mes cumpliría 25 años de edad su querido hijo que había muerto por la traición de la mujer que tanto amaba, por ella ya no podía ver más a su único hijo, sin tan solo pudiera verlo una ves mas y pudiera abrazarlo y decirle te amo hijo una ves mas, pero esos pensamientos fueron cortos al encontrar la lapida y encontrarse frete afrente al ver las inscripción de la lapida al instante la mujer se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzara a llorar y leer lo que decía la lapida.

aquí yacen los restos de William t. esperas amado hijo y excelente profesor – 1974- 1990 que descanse en paz.

Al terminar de leer la lapidad no tardaron en salir las lagrimas y comenzar a lamentarse, pero no lo hizo por que había escuchado una voz que musitaba unas palabras

?- no puede ser que encontrara la lapidad de William, ya veo el porque no quiere hablar de donde fue sepultado, lo siento querido pero me debes una cita juntos en tu día de tu cumpleaños – esto lo dijo con voz de lujuria y extendiendo una sonrisa pervertida.

La madre de William se quedo inmóvil a escuchar a esa mujer sin pechos.. (XD) así que se ánimo a preguntar.

-disculpe amable señorita, le puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Por supuesto que si

\- bueno vera lo e escuchado su conversación y me preguntaba a que lapida se dirige esas palabras- esto lo dijo con algo de esperanza de que su hijo no estuviera muerto, si no hubiera fingido su muerte y estuviera vivo.

bueno me estaba dirigiendo ala lapida de mi amado William T. spears a quien más.

Al escuchar esto le fallaron las fuerzas de las piernas y cayera de rodillas, al ver esto grell se preocupo y se agacho para ayudarla, pero fue detenido por qué la mujer lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca a su cara y comienza hablar con la voz quebrada

por favor dígame donde esta mi hijo, haré lo que sea contar de estar alado de mi hijo no me importa si es un día, pero por favor se lo suplico dígame adonde esta mi hijo William- esto lo dijo derramando lagrimas

Ante estas palabras grell se queda en show y analizando la situación, de que no solo encontró la tumba de William si no también la madre de su querido William

-lo siento mucho pero no puedo llevarla donde esta William-, pero si le pudo conceder su deseo de solo pasar un día con el

-no importa si es eso, lo tomare no me importa las consecuencias, solo quiero verlo en su día de su cumpleaños, sélo ruego déjeme verlo

-si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré pero será en tu casa y la hora será alas 8:30 pm estaremos en su casa para que así lo pueda ver una ves más- eso lo dijo con voz amable, y tocaba el rostro de la mujer para secarle las lágrimas.

…...

A pasado rápido el mes y el día esperado a llegado hoy era el cumpleaños de William y grell había esperado este día que estuvo preparando los detalles de la cena que tendrá con el ya que en poco tiempo obtuvo la gerencia y eso era motivo más para celebrar su acenso y también su primer cumpleaños como shinigami… ( si se preguntan que día es, pues elegí el sábados ya que no trabajan los sábados bueno eso lo digo yo :v )

Grell- will querido, dime te gusto la cena.

William- te seré sincero grell… ¡me encanto! – esto lo dijo con voz alegre y sensual alabes, llevando una mano ala nuca del pelirrojo para que se pudiera acercar despacio para así juntar sus labios y formar un beso suave y apasionado que en pocos segundos se convirtió en algo más intimo.

A si que William cargo a grell y se lo lleva a su cuarto que compartían, así pasaron la mitad del día, asta que grell se levanto de la cama y tomar un baño pero en ese momento agarra la mano de William para jalar lo y dirigirlo al cuarto del baño, y así paso un rato asta que terminaron, a william sé le izo extraño la actitud de grell pero prefirió no decir nada asta que grell hablo.

Grell- will te tengo una sorpresa pero no esta aquí en la casa, así que tendremos que salir al mundo humano te pido que sierres los ojos y no preguntes nada.

Así que william obedeció y serró los ojos y no dijo nada, a si que grell abrió un portal al mundo humano y en pocos segundos estaban afuera de una casa así que grell toco la puerta en un par de segundos se abrió la puerta y grell hace pasar a william y lo lleva ala cocina donde una persona ya lo esperaba, sin decir más grell le dice a william que abra sus ojos, cuando los abre sus lagrimas salieron y al instante va abrazar a esa persona que del tal modo corresponde el abrazo.

William- ¡¿mamá eres tu?!- esto lo dijo con voz quebrada y llevando una mano al rostro de su madre y depositándole un beso en la frente.

-¡¿hijo eres tu?!, como as cambiado durante estos años.- ya no se puedo resistir más así que lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Y así pasaron un tiempo platicando de lo que a pasado y en como se convirtió en un shinigami de élite, a su madre no le importaba que fuese un shinigami o más conocido como un dios de la muerte a ella le importaba de que su hijo estuviera bien.

Pasaron unas agradables horas juntos comiendo pastel casero de su madre, esto le conmovió a grell así que se quedo callado, hasta que william le dijo a su madre que grell era su pareja de toda la vida, ante esto la madre de william toma la mano de grell y de william y las une.

cuida mucho a william aunque parezca fuerte el es frágil y ante esto te doy las gracias por conceder mi deseo que tanto añoraba.

Ante esto la mamá de william los abraza y le da su bendición, al dar las 12 de la noche se tuvieron que ir del mudo humano y regresar a su casa que compartían al entrar ala casa william agarra a grell de la cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo para darle un beso lleno de amor pero lo tubo que cortar ya que quería agradecerle a grell.

William- gracias grell por darme un gran regalo de cumpleaños por ello te amo más.- ante esto lo vuelve a besar a grell y lo lleva al cuarto donde pasaron una noche más para disfrutar su amor.

FIN

NOTA: bueno antes que nada esta historia sé me vino ala mente cuando estaba escuchando una canción que se llama "me haces falta" y pues sé me vino toda la idea pero para poder desarrollarla más tuve que escuchar la canción de Death parade de "last theatre" para poder más imaginación a esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado ya que fue echa con todo mi kokoro a y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografías si hay pus avíseme y gracias por leer y tomar un poquito de su tiempo….

Att: B.B.L

.


End file.
